Chakotay doesn't have the balls
by eyepatchesandpipes
Summary: "Do you wish everyone sweet dreams, Captain?" A short story based on this prompt. For nirakia on tumblr!


_**A/N:**_** J7 based on the prompt "7of9: Do you wish everyone sweet dreams, Captain?" for nirakia on tumblr.**

Seven continued down the corridor, eyes focused on the padd in her hand. She paused, glancing up at a pair of legs protruding from a Jeffries tube and an ensign crouched by them handing tools forward. However, it wasn't the sight that had made her stop but what was being said.

"She can tuck me in any time she wants," a male voice echoed from the Jeffries tube causing Seven to raise her optical implant. "I mean, come on! She's hot, and I bet she hasn't gotten any since we've been here."

The ensign outside of the Jeffries tube snorted in response, "What, not even Chakotay?"

"You think that Chakotay's got the balls to take on the Captain?" the voice echoed out, "If anything I'd think the Borg's got more chance!"

A blush crawled its way up the ensign's neck. "Seven and the Captain? That's… that's some mental image. I wouldn't mind being in the middle of that sandwich… But you don't think they are, do you? Although apparently the Captain has wished her 'sweet dreams' more than once."

"They must be sleeping together, don't you think? Mind you, if she's doing it with our Astrometrics officer then she's probably shagging half the crew."

Seven had heard enough, turning on her heel and heading back to Astrometrics, the padd in her hand forgotten.

Seven was attempting to work hard, as usual, at her post in Astrometrics. Unfortunately her mind would not comply. The conversation between the two ensigns was repeating in her head and she felt anger boiling up inside of her.

_Jealousy,_ she thought, _I am experiencing jealousy due to the notion of the Captain's intimacy with Commander Chakotay._

Seven allowed a frown to pass over he features, although it was more of a scowl.

_Commander Chakotay is insufficient. He does not have 'the balls'._

As she continued working, Seven found herself considering what Janeway would be like during the throes of passion.

"Seven?"

Seven jumped, turning to face Janeway as she appeared at Seven's shoulder. Janeway smirked slightly at seeing her friend jump, somewhat stunned that she had managed to successfully sneak up on the ex-drone.

"Captain." Seven acknowledged turning back to her console as her nanoprobes quickly fought back the blush that threatened to erupt due to being caught with her thoughts.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Janeway intoned, her curiosity being heightened as the slight blush colouring Seven's cheeks seemed to intensify. There was silence for a moment before Seven blurted out a question.

"Do you wish everyone sweet dreams, Captain?"

"Excuse me?" Whatever Kathryn had been expecting, it hadn't been that.

Seven now turned to face Kathryn, hands clasped behind her back in a rigid posture. She continued her interrogation. "Do you 'tuck in' anyone other than me?"

"Seven, what exactly are you asking me?" there was an edge to Kathryn's tone, but the jealous Borg was undeterred.

"I believe the term I heard was 'shagging'. In short, Captain, I am enquiring as to whether you are engaging in copulation with members of your crew, as a result of 'tucking them in'?"

Seven was always very blunt in her questioning but never before had she left the Captain quite so stunned.

"Seven, I have no idea where you got that idea from, but I can assure you that I have never been intimate with a member of my crew. And I never shall be! What do you think gives you the right to question my integrity and speak about my love life so freely?" Janeway was furious and Seven internally cringed as she realised that she had once again made a faux par in her attempts to grasp humanity. "I have never wished anyone other than yourself 'sweet dreams', although you can be quite sure that it shall not be happening again!"

Janeway turned on her heel and stormed towards the exit. At the last moment she swung back and fixed Seven was a force 10 glare, "And Seven, if you bring this up again I'll have you thrown in the brig for sexual harassment!"

Seven watched her Captain leave and felt a deep sense of loss. She knew that their relationship would never be the same again.

Seven sat in the cargo bay feeling decidedly dejected. She was sat in a dark corner hidden from view of anyone who entered, staring at her left hand.

_Inefficient. _She thought, clenching the hand into a fist and looking up, _I shall find the Captain and explain. I was merely questioning what the ensigns had been discussing._

Seven hissed in frustration at her inability to lie to herself. _Very well. I shall find the Captain and explain that I was succumbing to the human emotion known as 'jealousy' because I have fallen in love with her._

Seven nearly snorted at her own thoughts before her features darkened. She was becoming more human, but apparently not human enough. She had offended Kathryn; hurt her by insinuating that Kathryn would abuse her position as Captain. Seven stood up slowly before making her way over to her alcove to regenerate.

"_Warning, regeneration cycle incomplete."_

Seven opened her eyes and stepped forward automatically. It took a moment for her to realise that she was staring at Kathryn Janeway.

"Captain?"

"Tuvok informed me that he had come across ensigns Whitehall and Carter having a rather… inappropriate… discussion about me earlier. He also stated that he had seen you walking in the opposite direction quite quickly. That's what earlier was about, wasn't it? You thought that I was abusing my power?" Kathryn's voice was soft as she looked into Seven's eyes, her hand reaching out and rubbing Seven's arm comfortingly.

Seven opened her mouth to respond but found that she couldn't. Swallowing, she replied, "I did hear part of the conversation between the ensigns, Captain."

Janeway frowned, "But that wasn't why you were asking me those rather personal questions?"

"No, Captain."

"Well then why on Earth were you interrogating me like I'd done something horrifically wrong to you?" Janeway asked, crossing her arms and frowning.

"I… Captain, this line of questioning is making me uncomfortable."

Kathryn's eyebrows nearly shot off her head at Seven's confession of discomfort. "Well I'm sorry, Seven, but your line of questioning earlier made _me_ rather uncomfortable."

"I was experiencing rather unpleasant human emotions at the time, which caused me to act irrationally. My apologies, Captain." Seven said as she avoided eye contact. Janeway sensed there was something more to it and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Which emotions, Seven?"

"…Jealousy."

Kathryn's head snapped up and she repeated incredulously, "_Jealousy?_ Seven, why on Earth would you be jealous of me?" There was a silence before realisation dawned on her, "Oh, Seven… Were you jealous because you thought that I was treating other members of the crew in the same way that I do you? Wishing them 'sweet dreams'?"

Seven tentatively made eye contact with the woman she loved and nodded slightly.

"Seven, you are incredibly special. I treat you differently to everyone else on this crew, because I lo-. Because you mean a lot to me. You're my friend." Kathryn faltered, relieved that she had caught herself before she had time to reveal something she may regret. Her relief was short lived.

"You will complete your sentence." Seven said, her heart rate picking up. _She was going to say 'I love you'. I know it. The Captain loves me!_

"Seven what do you-"

"You said 'because I lo… and then changed your sentence. Complete your sentence!"

Kathryn glared at Seven indignantly. She opened her mouth to reprimand the young woman but found herself unable to speak as Seven moved forward and sealed their mouths together.

The kiss was short but passionate leaving both women panting at the end. Kathryn looked up at Seven and saw so much emotion – so much love – that she could barely breathe.

"Because I love you. That's what I was going to say."

Seven smiled a small but beautiful smile. "And I you, Kathryn."

Their lips joined together again and Seven relaxed with the knowledge that she was the only person Kathryn Janeway would ever wish 'sweet dreams'.

Well, maybe their children, too.

_**A/N:**_** Just a short one to get back into the swing of writing. And my first J7~! **


End file.
